<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Angel by Redreddraws7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541700">Electric Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redreddraws7/pseuds/Redreddraws7'>Redreddraws7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Hetalia Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redreddraws7/pseuds/Redreddraws7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Canada have a secret that's soon to be revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm redreddraws3 or Redreddraws7(don't ask about 6,5,4,2, or 1) and this is my story from my wattpad, Redreddraws3. This was my first attempt at a oneshot so...enjoy?</p><p>Oh shoot- the plot and crap! Blah blah, America and Canada are angels and crap, I thought of this while listening to the Rin and Len version of electric angel cause I'm probably a weeb, okay. Now we're good.</p><p>Alright, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>America and Canada were not your typical nations, they were in fact, angels. With their blond hair, eyes you could get lost in forever,and fair skin, they were the angel nations.</p><p>Well, in reality, they actually are angels.</p><p>They were what you called, Electric Angels. Electric Angels don't have the white wings other angles have and don't have the great wing span.</p><p>They have smaller wings that can be colored any color depending on gender, eye color, ect.</p><p>They're also cute as fuck. Like seriously, if they ask you to go commit a hate crime, you will do it if they use the killer puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Also before use of said wings, they are really small, like tiny, and when they are about to be in use they rip through the clothing they are constricted in and then they fly fly motherfucker.</p><p>Well, how did America and Canada become Electric Angels in the first place?</p><p>When they were young they had died in different ways. America, being the Salem Witch trials, and Canada, well, he won't say...</p><p>Only a few people knew about their true identities.</p><p>England: He is a supernatural geek, and he has magic, of course he's gonna know</p><p>France: Only cause he accidentally saw Matthew's wings when he was getting dressed </p><p>Russia: Fighting during the Cold War, saw his wing through his clothing and kept it a secret ever since</p><p>Yes. Only three people know, this is not like with the states, you need to see their bare backs. </p><p>So it was meeting like any other meeting. America was shouting and talking loudly over the other nations, England and France were basically about to kill eachother, Russia sat and watched, Germany was about to fucking lose it, Italy was being Italy, China was trying to sell nations suspicious medicine, and Japan was reading a manga.</p><p>So yeah, a regular meeting. </p><p>Germany was about to keymash when he saw something in the distance. Something big, very big. It was a silhouette. </p><p>The lights turned off, shocking every nation, especially Italy.</p><p>The sound of the creature made the nations cover their ears in pain. They all looked up to see a hideous creature, with a metallic beak with lots of sharp teeth, claws like steel hooks, enormous wings, and a single eye in the middle of it's forehead.</p><p>Matthew and Alfred looked at eachother in utter horror and shock.</p><p>"Snallygaster..." They both said at the same time. The nations turned to look at them.</p><p>"Is zat what zat ugly creature is?"<br/>
France said as he clutched onto his hair and ears.</p><p>"Yes, they belong in Virginia, they have sharp claws like hooks, beaks full of teeth, very large wing span..."<br/>
America muttered.</p><p>"Mattie!" He yelled over the screeching of the creature slowly scratching the glass windows. He motioned for the door and they two dipped out of there.</p><p>By then the nations were huddled up against the farthest wall, with any weapons/ White flags out. </p><p>Japan noticed that something was out of place.</p><p>"Where are America and Canada?" He said as the creature paused between it 's screeching.</p><p>Just then, a holy light flooded the room, and white silhouettes came into the nations view. They were without wings and they seemed without halos too.</p><p>A sound flooded the room as Japan scrunched up his face.</p><p>"Is that...one of my vocaroid's songs? Rin and Ren, Erectric Anger praying in the background?" Japan said</p><p>"And they're singing it in bloody English?" England also asked confused. He finally remembered.</p><p>'America and Canada?'</p><p>He slapped the French man next to him. </p><p>"Oi, it's bloody America and Canada!"<br/>
He whispered harshly </p><p>"You didn't have to slap me for zat!"<br/>
He whispered with as much harshness.</p><p>"Now, mon beautiful face is ruined! Angelatere you wound me..."</p><p>England sighed. </p><p>The nations watched as one pulled put a shotgun and one an abnormally large hockey stick. Together the two shot and and struck the snallygaster until they were struck from the sky.</p><p>The angels crashed through the windows. Though the nations didn't get a good look at their faces, they saw that one had blond hair that was shorter than his companion's, and a gravity defying piece of hair sticking up. His companion's hair was a lighter shade of blond and longer, with a curl sprouting from his head.</p><p>The nations curled up in eachother out of fear but still watched curious. They saw wings, not just any wings, colored wings, one blue, and one red.</p><p>He saw one of the grab the others hand as he murmured something to him. The other murmured back a reply as they looked upwards and flew up to the creature.</p><p>There was a bright flash that blinded all the nations temporarily, except for Italy. When the nation's vison cleared they saw that the snallygaster was no more. </p><p>When they turned around, it was the sound of a collective gasp that could probably deafen you.</p><p>It was America and Canada in t-shirts that were a recolored version of Sealand's. America's had a blue tint to his that brought out his eyes, and Canada's had a red tint, it kinda looked like he murdered someone...</p><p>They also had shorts on, America having the shorter ones on. (but not enough to make you aroused, this is a innocent oneshot, get your minds out the gutters)</p><p>But that was not all, oh no...<br/>
Remember at the beginning of the story when I said: "They're also cute as fuck. Like seriously, if they ask you to go commit a hate crime, you will do it if they use the killer puppy dog eyes."</p><p>Yeah well you see, America and can were FUCKING ADORABLE. Their big eyes made them have all the innocence in the world, their skin fairer than ever you could see your own reflection in them, their pink rosy cheeks just SO pinch worthy.</p><p>China sqeeled. Not like a fangirl, just like, "if you read a really fluffy story" squeal. </p><p>"Ayiah! Why are you two so adorable?" He basically shouted.</p><p>Everyone looked at China.</p><p>"What? You were all thinking the same thing!"</p><p>America and Canada just laughed.</p><p>"We knew this would happen one day. America, care to explain?" Canada asked his brother.</p><p>"Sure bro! So you see guys, me and Mattie-"</p><p>"Mattie and I." England corrected.</p><p>America sighed. "Mattie and I are Electric Angels."</p><p>Italy's hand went up.</p><p>"Yes Italy?" </p><p>"Ve~ What's an Electric Angel?" The scared Italian asked.</p><p>"And can I feel your wings?" He added.</p><p>America laughed. "Sure bro."</p><p>Italy basically shot out of nation pile and basically catapulted himself at America's wing.</p><p>"Ve~ so soft..."Italy said as he snuggled his face into the wing.</p><p>"An Electric Angel is a type of angel that's more for living everyday lives, only a few Electric Angels exist. They're basically the more colorful Angels."</p><p>"We're more used to help in the need of danger instead of give miracles."<br/>
Canada's quiet voice said.</p><p>"Who-" Someone started but Canada was quick to cut them off.</p><p>"Canada, I'm fucking Canada." Canada said done with everyone's shit.</p><p>"And we aren't that holy..." America muttered.</p><p>"Did anybody else know?" Germany said.</p><p>3 nations raised their hands.</p><p>"France-San and Engrand-San I understand, but Russia-San?" Japan said.</p><p>"Cold War."Russia said.</p><p>"Oh..."France said disappointed.</p><p>After their secret had been exposed, they protected the nations from any type of harm, and from any type of monster. They, were now, the angel nations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God this oneshot. I kinda hate/love it? It made me more confident to post more hetalia oneshots and experiment more so I'm glad for it. But I was such a noob to writing,<br/>some of the sentences are weird? </p><p>The reason why it ends so abruptly is because I ran out of stuff to say. You can see a better version on fanfiction.net. (redreddraws3)</p><p>Anyways it's almost 5:00 am so I'm gonna fall into a coma. Good night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>